Riders of the Real World
by Onyxdragon12
Summary: What if the Dragon Riders existed in the real world? What if Alagaesia existed but as a parallel universe type of world? Roles are kinda switched around but basically the same idea as the Inheritance Cycle (Rated M because I'm a paranoid band nerd)
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my Animal Science class getting glares from the girls in the 'in' crowd. I rolled my eyes getting a snarky comment in return. I sat in back and got out my Knowbook for the notes that day. The solo I had just gotten in band weighed on my shoulders knowing it was a separate part than the other 1st Clarinets.

"Afternoon Arya. How are you?" The teacher asked. I looked her with a small smile. The teacher had bright, brown eyes, voluminous blonde hair and a sarcastic comment to almost everything.

"Good. Got a solo today." I said raising my eyebrows.

"You don't sound impressed." She stated.

"I don't do well playing alone." I explained. She nodded.

"Maybe you can play it during class for practice." She queried.

"Maybe." I said. She patted my back reassuringly feeling the silkiness of my raven tresses. One reason I was considered the outsider, I had black hair and purple eyes. The other reasons were just because I was weird, talked with a Northern accent since I was from Wisconsin and was a Band Nerd. After class was marching band practice and then I went home hearing the constant belittling of my dad which I usually tuned out knowing it was the same rant as always.

I was sitting on my bed waiting for a text from a friend when a bright flash of piercing white light filled my room. After my eyes readjusted and crawled to the end of my bed taking a ruler from my nightstand. At the foot of my bed was a black stone with light purple veins sprawled across the surface. My mom started yelling at me downstairs wondering what I was doing.

"Nothing! A book fell!" I shouted. I shook my head as I knelt to examine the stone. A dark ring of ash or some other black powder surrounded it. I reached out and touched the egg and pulled back swearing when it was freezing to the touch. I grabbed a blanket to pick it up. From what I felt, it was smooth as if someone spent many years polishing it and shaping it. A thin stream of smoke rose from the surface. I thought I heard a language I didn't recognize fill the room, shouts from people at war and roars of great beasts. I looked up and around my room but found not. I frowned and went back to gazing at the egg. By looking at it I knew a few things; it was old, it was sent here by some supernatural means, and the history could disrupt life in general. I heard my sister start banging on the door yelling at me for god knows what. I quickly hid the stone in my closet under a few comforters leaving the door open a crack and went to see what my sister was babbling about.

That night as I lay in bed I heard squeaking, rattling and shaking in the closet. I had moved it on a shelf laying extra pillows on the ground in case it fell.

"What the hell?" I asked standing. I opened the door and saw the stone shaking violently. Then a crack appeared on the surface and I gasped. This was no stone. It was an egg. But to what? The squeaking increased until the shaking stopped all together. I went to touch the surface when a part of the shell the size of my fist flew off. A moment passed before anything happened. A black figure appeared at the whole in the egg. The creature had a triangular head with brilliant light purple eyes. At the top of the head were to ivory spikes no bigger than my thumbnail, the nose looked like a sail of a ship; curved at the front and curving inward at the back. Pine needle like spines started at the base of the head and I assumed further down the neck. Suddenly the egg broke and I fell back with the shock of the discovery. This wasn't just an egg. It was a dragon's egg. The wings were thin and looked leathery with thin lines passing through them and a hook in the middle. The spines as I predicted went down her neck, ending at the base and resuming in the middle of the back. A hollow spot on her shoulders where someone could sit. I knew what that meant. I had heard of a strange world that was thought to have burned and disappeared. An organization that kept the peace before it all disappeared called the Dragon Riders fell sending the world of theirs into chaos as a cruel king destroyed the land. The dragon looked at me intently as if they knew who I was. Protecting its ears I now noticed was a frill that reminded me of the fins of a fish.

"What are you? Who are you for?" I asked quietly. The dragon growled. "You hungry?" I got up and grabbed an apple I kept in my lunchbox. I split it in half and split it again with my nails. I walked over and handed the creature the slice. It sniffed it and bit it chewing it thoughtfully. The dragon ate all of the slices and the core. I looked at my alarm clock, it was midnight. I groaned. I went to stroke the dragon who recoiled at first but rubbed it's head against mine. An icy but fiery pain overcame me. I struggled to remain quiet to not wake anyone else. When I woke I looked at my left hand, a silvery mark that looked like an 'e' was there.

"Look what you did!" I exclaimed. The dragon squeaked as if they knew what I was saying. I growled and walked back to my bed leaving the door of the closet open already thinking of what I was going to have to do when I was at school.

"Goodnight. I have to go to sleep." I said to the dragon who gave a small roar in protest a fraction I knew of what it would sound like when it was older. "Quiet!" I got under my covers and a moment later the dragon glided to my bed and snuggled against the crook of my arm. I looked at it and smiled. The dragon was no longer than my forearm.

When I got up the next morning, I made sure I had an extra hour or so I could deal with the dragon. No one was up yet so I went outside with a few old towels, rags and pillowcases with the dragon in tow. There was a wooded strip at the edge of the yard. I picked a tree that was at least a foot taller than me and had at least 4 branches that made a fork. I built a hut with a roof, cloth floor and walls to keep away the cold. I set the dragon in the hut.

"Stay. I'll be back later. I promise." I told it. It tilted it's head and spotted a bird lunging after it. I came down a few moments later eating it.

"At least you can hunt." I muttered. I walked away and the dragon didn't seem to notice.

That day I couldn't keep my mind on my work because of the constant worry with the dragon. I had some many questions but I doubted anyone could answer them. Something in Animal Science was weird. A man garbed in navy blue tunic, blue leggings and worn, black boots with a dark blue cape. A blue sword at his side. When class started Mrs. Donaldson introduced him happily as if he were an old friend. He talked of the lost world; Alagaesia. It was not truly gone, just cut off from us unless you were a Rider. I shifted in my seat. Mrs. Donaldson who had taken a seat next to me gave me a look at the corner of her eye. His name was Brom, the name seemed to ring a bell. I could feel an excited tendril of thought from the dragon.

"If you know anyone who has an egg that has or has not hatched, tell them to meet at the old oak a mile from here at 5 today with the egg or dragon. The time of the Riders has come again, I can feel it. I and your teacher will be there." He said After answering half a dozen questions he finally said he trained them for a time then went to another race to finish it. Afterward, he briskly walked out of the room after saying goodbye. After he said that I had a mental war about meeting him there or ignoring it. I couldn't bear the thought of the dragon being killed, it felt to precious. I decided not too in fear of the dragon's life.

When I got home I said I was going for a walk but I went to see the dragon instead. I sat at the base of the tree while she sat next to me. Whether it was listening or not I didn't know.

"I don't know what to do! I want to get trained but I fear for you more than myself." I exclaimed after telling the dragon. I had tried to figure out gender, tried to find names but none were bold and creative. I finally gathered the dragon in my arms and ran to school saying as I was less than a mile away. I would toss the dragon to get it used to flying but no use. Like Brom had said, he and Mrs. Donaldson were waiting at the old oak. Mrs. Donaldson's eyes nearly popped out of her head while Brom praised some unknown god.

"At first I didn't want to come but I decided the questions were to much." I told them.

"The Riders have indeed risen. I sense strength within you. What is your name?" He said.

"Arya." I replied bowing my head slightly. The dragon squeaked so I set her on the ground. Brom knelt down and greeted the dragon who refused to get closer than a few inches.

"How did you get the dragon egg?"Mrs. Donaldson asked trying to have better luck then Brom to get my dragon to sniff her hand. I explained how I found her.

"So she's less than a day old?" Brom asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I guess you should know the truth. I am not a teacher, I am but this is cover to help find new Riders." Mrs. Donaldson began. I looked at her the same way she did me earlier. "I am an elf. I use magic to round out my ears and features to go under disguise."

"So you are not human?" I asked. She nodded.

"Correct." She replied. I paced like a caged wolf unsure who to trust since my Animal Science teacher just revealed she's not human but an elf.

"If it would help you believe it is still I then watch." She said. She whispered a few words a language I didn't recognize and her features started to shift. At first she winced and fell to her knees as if they hurt her but then she took deep breaths and stood once more. This time her eyes and eyebrows were angled and her eyes pointed. I swore and backed up but my dragon roared excitedly.

"Now will you trust us?" Brom asked. I thought and nodded after a moment.

"Yeah. I'll trust you." I replied.

"Now, what about those questions?" Mrs. Donaldson asked.

After about 2 hours of asking questions and being answered, I knew more about the Riders and the people I was to trust. Mrs. Donaldson and Brom would teach me here in Hillsborough until they taught me all they were supposed to then I would travel to the elves where I would finish my training.

"When can dragons breath fire?" I asked.

"Around 6 months, also the time they could mate." Brom supplied.

"When will I be able to ride her, or him?" I questioned.

"A few months time. When she can fly on her own in about a month then she can gain strength." Brom answered.

"How do I know if it's a she or a he?"

"Ask her yourself." He said. I looked at the dragon that was asleep on Mrs. Donaldson's shoulder since the dragon had grown quite content with her company. I felt around in my mind looking for the small tendril that I assumed was the dragon's. When I felt it I pursued it. When I finally reached it, the dragon's thoughts felt so alien. I didn't think she was stupid but I didn't expect a mass mind of it's own like an army. There were ancient memories and thoughts that went back many years.

_'What are you?' _I asked the dragon. _'Are you male?' _The dragon shook her head. _'Female then?' _The dragon nodded satisfied.

"What about names?" I asked. Brom went through a whole list of dragon names. All of which my dragon didn't like.

"But there is one that I know is it since it's the last. Onyx." Brom added. The dragon snorted her approval.

_'You are Onyx.' _I said.

_'Yes.' _Onyx replied. Her voice reverberated through my mind. I felt happy knowing I now knew my dragon's name.

"Will I get a sword like yours?" I asked Brom as my gaze fell to his sword.

"When your training is finished." He replied.

"When do I start?" I asked feeling extremely determined.

"Whenever you are ready.' Mrs. Donaldson replied with a smile.

I walked home with Onyx hiding in the hood of my sweater to avoid being seen. I was now no longer afraid of the dragon that would grow to be bigger than me or any building. I knew I was her Rider and because she choose me. I hummed a tune we were playing in band on the walk home. I left her in her hut knowing it would need to be moved with her growing. The night before her head went to about mid shin, but now it was up to my knee. Her claws shone in the sunset. When I walked in the door my parents began their usual yelling. I was a disgrace, I was useless and so on. I was used to it but then I heard a small roar. I looked behind me and in the window was my dragon. My sister and mom screamed but my dad got his wrist- sling shot.

"You hurt her I will do serious damage." I threatened. I felt someone touch my mind.

_'Hang on, I'm coming.' _The person said who I recognized as my Animal Science teacher. I told her the address and stood my ground.

"There is a monster outside!" My dad roared.

"The only monster is you!" I yelled. Next thing I knew Mrs. Donaldson was pulling into the driveway and running to the door. She opened it and stepped between my father and I.

"Arya, go outside." She said meeting eyes with my father who was now backing up slowly.

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." She said. "Go grab a bag of clothes and whatever else you will need. You can stay with Brom." I did as she said and came back with my bookbag and a duffle bag full of clothes and whatever else. We got in her car and drove to Brom's. She made me explain everything that was happening in my house.

"You should have told someone sooner." She muttered as she pulled up to a tree that looked like a house was built in the tree. I looked at it weirdly.

"He and I sang that tree, the house is the tree really." She explained. I nodded.

"He sang an extra in case so you will have your own place to live. I live near here so I can always swing by and get you for school." She said. I shook my head. "What?"

"I don't want people going out of their way for me." I said scratching Onyx under her chin which she liked.

"I'm not, it's because you are a Rider. I would only do it if you were one." She insisted. I sighed.

"Why did I get chosen?" I asked. Mrs. Donaldson looked at me.

"Ask her when she learns more and understands herself." She replied.

I got a tour of my tree which was a few feet away from Brom in case something were to happen. The stairs wrapped around the truck about 10 feet in the air until a small landing. Though the stairs were new, it was designed so the steps were higher than I was used to making my legs tire easily. The door was bark and a thin, light brown membrane was on the inside to help keep away the elements. There were other membranes around where there were doors and windows and where Onyx would sleep. Her bed was a violet cushion a few feet away from my bed which was a full with sheets already on it. There was a small stairway leading to a study complete with quills, ink and paper. In another room downstairs was a closet for bathing with hot and cold water.

"If you need anything let me know. But I'll leave you two to discuss some things. She's part of your training too." Brom said and walked down the stairs. I sat on the bed which was really comfortable and Mrs. Donaldson pulled a chair from upstairs.

"Did they ever hurt you? You know, physically?" She asked worry in her eyes.

"No, just verbally and emotionally." I replied looking my hands twirling a ring a friend from Wisconsin gave me.

"Whatever they said, it's not true. You are very smart, friendly, loving and all around a good person. You are the next Rider, do you know Onyx was presented to thousands of kids your age in Alagaesia and she never hatched. Not for one person." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not as easy as it seems." I said standing up and pacing the length of the room. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"It is. You have me, Brom and now Onyx to help you through this. You can, I know you can." She said.

"It doesn't help if I have to return there." I said.

"Who said you're going back?" She asked. I looked at her weirdly.

"I have to, they're my parents." I whispered. She stood and sat next to me forcing me to look at her.

"They hurt you, you need to focus on your training and not if they will hurt physically. You don't need the added stress." She insisted. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I thought about it but knew she was right. I slowly nodded.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Now, lets talk in further detail your training." She started her voice changing from serious to excited.

For over an hour she told me what my training would consist of. First the Rimgar, The Dance of Snake and Crane, learning the ancient language, magic, learning about the other cultures in Alagaesia especially more about the Dragon Riders themselves.

"Now, there will be someone else coming into play. A old friend of mine from Ellesmera. His name is Eragon, he will assist in your training. With what, I do not know nor does Brom. We didn't expect," She said and trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Someone as broken as me?" I finished. She looked at me, sadness in her eyes. She knew I kept to myself and never voiced my feelings.

"No, it makes you stronger. It's not the way we wanted you to become strong but," She started. "Bah! I don't know! We didn't expect to find Rider so soon. We figured Onyx's egg was gone and thought she was back in the hands of the evil king." I stood and walked to one of the windows and saw Brom near the base of his tree doing what I assumed the Rimgar. He looked so composed and relaxed. Nothing I'll be able to achieve I thought. The only true grace I had was when I rode horses.

"When do I start with swords?" I asked.

"You start off your training here and when you are finished with us you, Eragon and I will travel to my homeland and you will complete your training then. Only then you will be presented a sword. If Rhunon is willing." She replied. "Your swordsmanship training will begin when Brom and I see fit."

"What do you mean if Rhunon is willing?" I asked

"She made an oath after the Forsworn and Galbatorix rose to never make another butchery tool as she put it." Mrs. Donaldson replied. I leaned my head against the cool wood feeling all the frustration I felt weigh on my shoulders. Mrs. Donaldson came over by me and laid a hand on my shoulder making me jump. She pulled away seeming troubled with my reaction. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw a look of pain and lost hope. She didn't think I would be able to do it.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" I said.

"You need to focus less on the past and more into the future. That's what I think." She said her voice hardening.

"The past foretells the person's future. Nothing can change the past." I said feeling anger edge my voice. I looked at her square in the eyes.

"You would think a painful past would make the person more humble." Mrs. Donaldson snapped.

"You would think someone like me would rather be left alone!" I yelled. She left without another word. I saw her discuss something with Brom then left to go home. I shut my eyes and dug my nails into the wood. Moments later Brom came up.

"You shouldn't have been hard on her. She's your trainer, she only wants to help." He said gently.

"There's too much going on. I can't help it." I said quietly feeling the anger ebb away.

"I know, I understand that. Onyx hatching for you, the change in a place you will call home. I understand the stress you may feel. But don't worry, it'll pass or become more bearable." He said. "Dinner will be ready soon. If you want I'll bring it up here but if not then come up to my tree." I nodded as he left.

I did go to his tree and found it full of scrolls, books with titles I couldn't even make out but I figured it was in the same language Mrs. D used when transforming her features.

"One day you'll be able to read those with no problem." He said setting out wooden plates with salad with assorted nuts and fruits.

"How come you don't eat meat?" I asked noticing the lack of any meat product.

"When you are with the elves you will understand. It's not my place to explain." He said taking a bit of his salad.

"You've been to Ellesmera?" I asked. He nodded.

"Once upon a time. It's been years since I have." He replied.

"Whats it like?" I asked. He smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see. I won't spoil it." He answered.

After dinner he dismissed me. I went back to my tree wincing at the pain in my legs. Onyx was asleep on my bed. She looked up and let out a growl I assumed was a greeting. I tried to reach the tendril of thought. I knew she wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying for a month so I sent her images I thought she would understand. She in turn sent emotions that felt alien. They were the same humans felt but the way they felt brushing against my mind. I found out a lot about her though. She had been in her egg over 100 years waiting for her Rider. She sent me emotions she felt as the long journey of being ferried from a rebel fighting group and the elves. She never felt fearful but one main emotion I felt was if she were out of her egg she would burn the King and his false dragon. I let a little worry ebb into my thoughts at the thought of being the one who was depended on to end the evil king, Galbatorix's reign. I felt tears sting my eyes as the stress finally came over me. It's all up to me, a sad, broken girl I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, it's been busy with school, Marching Band and just Senior stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short and I promise you a longer one. Thank you for the reviews I truly appreciate it. I thought this wouldn't do so well and didn't expect to continue. Thanks!**

The next morning I was woken by a walnut sized alarm that rang until it was turned off. It was still dark outside so I figured it was early in the morning and I had school. I cursed silently getting out of the warm bed and onto the cold floor. Onyx was still asleep on one of the pillows she had taken over. I showered quickly and towel dried my hair as the sun began to rise only then did my dragon awaken from her deep slumber. She was bigger, by less than half an inch. She stretched like a cat flashing her sharp teeth and her tongue rolling out. She sent an image I assumed was a good morning and I sent one back. I heard a knock at my door as I was putting my hair up. I answered it knowing it was either Brom or Mrs. D. Brom was the one who stood at my door.

"Ah good you are awake. As soon as your ready come to my tree so we can discuss what happens with you, school and Onyx." He said. I nodded and he went down the stairs with no effort.

I finished my morning routine and went to Brom's tree with Onyx on my shoulder. She seemed content with smelling the sweet morning air which had a slight chill to it.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning to you Rider." He returned setting out a plate with bread, strawberries and cheese. "Go on, help yourself." I took a piece of bread which to my delight was cinnamon toast. I spread some almond butter on it and took a bite waiting for Brom.

"So what will I do with Onyx? I can't take her with me though I don't want to leave her alone." I said.

"You can try to take her to school but I doubt they will welcome her unless I go in and talk to them. She will remain here and I can teach her a few things." He replied sitting down and serving himself some strawberries.

"When will you be able to talk to them? I know she won't be this small for long but until then, I kinda want her near. I worry." I asked.

"You needn't worry. She'll be fine here." He said. He remained silent, he stared at me like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"What?" I asked afraid of what he was thinking. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the table.

"You are an enigma Arya. A puzzle no one can figure out but one some strive too." He replied. "I feel you have potential to being a great Rider, maybe the best but as I said, you are a puzzle and some may consider you dangerous."

"How could I be dangerous? I was verbally tortured at my house." I asked getting defensive. He held his hands up silencing me.

"Because no one knows what you are capable of. No one knows how much anger you have built up and if you will use that to fuel the fire inside you. Because of that, I'm going to train you to use it as an advantage." He replied. "You could be the very person that ends the king's reign." I shifted in my seat knowing the responsibility of the Riders was immense.

"I don't know if I can do it." I muttered.

"You can, it's just whether or not you are trained well." He said.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"His minions killed my dragon. Yes I was a Rider once but one of the Thirteen killed her. Saphira was her name, the most brilliant blue you will ever see. But alas, her time ended too soon. She was protecting me from the cursed Forsworn and she took the fatal blow." He said. Tears brimmed his eyes but he brushed them away quickly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered wondering how it must feel to see a dragon when his was dead.

"It's the past, the way of the world is cruel. Guard her and never let anything happen to her. Because if something does happen, life is hardly worth living." He said.

"I won't. Even when she had just hatched I felt like a piece that was missing was found." I said.

"That's the way it's meant to be." Brom said pleased. "Your bond with her will grow stronger as time goes by and soon, you will feel as if nothing can touch either of you. But I plead you, never to think that because there will come someone who wants you as dead as the king. Promise me this."

"I promise you Brom."

My day was lonesome without Onyx with me. She would touch my mind now and then and send me images of what Brom was teaching her. I realized some plants I would normally think were good for her would kill her or make her sick. Mrs. Donaldson took pride in explaining some of the elven culture on the way to and from school. Because she drove me home, I had to wait until she was done to be able to go home. I enjoyed it though. I got my homework done and helped her with hers when I could.


	4. Chapter 4

_ONYX_

She sat on the bench next to old-man-Brom-tree waiting for her Rider. She was confused why she had left in a weird device she didn't recognize. Old-man-Brom explained to her in simple terms. She had begun to understand some words and their meaning but it still frazzled her at times. She could feel the flames that had yet to exist stir in belly at time and she would try to let loose a jet of flame but none came. She sufficed with smoke and making smoke rings for her entertainment. She had learned some plants and words that day and now she just wanted to be with her Rider Arya. Arya had been the name of an Elven ambassador many years ago but she had fallen in war. She learned other things to that day, some which didn't mean anything to her or her training but to her Rider. She was forced to swear secrecy which puzzled her. She jumped off the bench when she saw the 4-wheel-car come over the hill. She set aside the thoughts and went to greet her Rider.

_ARYA_

I was barely out of the car when I heard Onyx's excited roars. She landed on my backpack kneading it with her paws. I laughed and Mrs. Donaldson did as well.

"You're lucky she likes you already." She admonished. I smiled and scratched my dragon's head when she made her way down my arm wrapped her tail around it to keep from falling.

"Should I put my stuff away and meet you down here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, your first bit of training will be swords." She replied. I dashed up the stairs noticing the extra discomfort because the added weight of my bag. I changed into comfortable jeans and a long sleeve shirt and went downstairs again with Onyx gliding next to me. I reached the bottom when a thick branch at least 3 feet long was thrown my way. I barely had enough time to catch it.

"Defend yourself!" Mrs. Donaldson barked.

"I don't know anything about swords!" I protested.

"Learn." Was her reply. I mirrored the stance she had and corrected whatever she told me to do.

"Bend your knees, pull your elbows in closer!" She demanded. Then lunged and touched my shoulder. I managed to get her on her knee at the end. Whether it was a fluke or not I didn't know. I took a swing for her shoulder but last minute changed my direction and went for the knee. She blocked it with a smile. I paused wondering if we were done but realizing it too late she soon had her weapon under my throat.

"Dead." She removed the fake weapon a moment later. "Keep it, we'll do this everyday from now on. You did well for someone who didn't know much. I see Marching Band has done well with upper body strength and a little lower body. You will gain muscle as time wears on." I bowed my head in response and put the stick in a shed that had various weapons and other things I assumed were for combat or practice. I saw a bow and a quiver of 2 dozen arrows which Mrs. Donaldson grabbed and led me to a target a few paces behind it.

"Shoot." She instructed handing me the bow. When I closed my hand around it I realized it wasn't one I was used to or had used. It seemed to hum with energy. It was smooth and a deep ebony. It looked old but no sign of wear and tear on the bow itself and the string. The wood seemed to fragile but when I gave a test tug on the string it barely budged. I knocked an arrow and pulled the string with all the strength I had and let it go. It missed the bulls eye by an inch which pleased my instructor.

"Do it again until you get at least 12 bulls eyes." She instructed and moved to a bench not far off and watched. I did as she told me to do. It didn't take me long because after each shot I learned more about the bow and adjusted to it. I went and grabbed the arrows and went back to Mrs. D. She nodded in approval.

"Good." She complimented. I bowed to her something I remembered Brom mentioning on his trip to visit my class. "You've done well. I hope you continue your ethic for the rest of your training."

"How long until I'm done?" I asked. She smiled.

"Not for a long while Hun, not for a long while." She replied. "Let's go see Brom and see what his plans are." We walked up to Brom's tree with Onyx on my shoulder. She sent me images of what she learned and use a few words as well. I sent her images of what I did when I returned since she had gone hunting. Onyx seemed proud of the rabbits she caught and I had to laugh at her excitement. Brom was vigourisly scratching words on parchment when we came in a covered it quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged. He and Mrs. D talked in the ancient language which irritated me.

"If I am going to be a Rider, I need to know what's going on in the realm of the Riders." I said cutting into their conversation. They both looked at me then at each other. Brom nodded.

"There's been sightings of a Shade, most believe he is working for the king." Brom explained. Onyx hissed flattening herself on the table as if she were going to attack.

"What's a Shade?" I asked

"A Shade is someone who allows dark spirits or unintentionally summons spirits stronger than what they can control and they take over their body. Their skin turns such a shade of white it looks transparent. Their eyes and hair are the color of blood. Not many escape alive after slaying one. It's a good omen if you do." Mrs. D explained.

"So you think, or the people who have seen this Shade, has sided with the king?"

"Yes." Brom replied.

"Will he come after me and Onyx?" I asked. The room went silent and I wondered if they would answer. Mrs. D had taken a seat and was studying the grain of the wooden table as if it were more interesting than the conversation. "Will he come for me or Onyx?"

"He may he may not. If he is working for the king he will. The king will want to try to make you join his side. He'll promise you power and parts of the lands to rule yourself but only to be fooled. He knows if you reach the wrong people, in case the Varden or elves you will be a threat." Brom replied.

"Who are the Varden?"

"The Freedom Fighters. People or crazy or mad enough to fight against the king. Most flea to Surda where that are an independent country with an unsteady treaty with the king." Mrs. D answered. "We hope you join the Varden, else we would have to leave you."

"I'll join them." I told them. Brom nodded seeming relieved. We sat there in silence for a moment.

"How big is the king's empire or kingdom?"

"It takes up most of Alagaesia except for," He started as he stood and rummaged around for something. He finally unrolled an old piece of parchment with the whole land of Alagaesia on it. "except for the Hadarac Desert and Surda. He has not found the elves but they rule their own forest so lets say he doesn't own Du Weldenvarden. Those are the three sections he cannot rule without overstretching his troops which I believe he is coming close to if he has not already. If he had a Rider under his command, he could expand his boundaries." He pointed to each of the places he mentioned. The desert with dunes of sand, Du Weldenvarden with acres of trees and Surda a small country on it's own.

"I won't join him." I said. Brom and Mrs. D looked at me.

"If he captures you, you may have no choice. You can only resist him for so long, he is the master of manipulation and mind control. He can and will make you do something won't or will not do freely. You must avoid capture." Brom said gently. I looked at him.

"I've lasted this long being verbally abused by my parents. I can go against a king for a few days." I said slowly. He and Mrs. D looked at each other, a joyous glint in their eyes.

"We have a fighter." She whispered. Brom nodded curtly and went on explaining some more things about the Empire and the king himself. His dragon had been killed and demanded another from the Elder council who denied him one. He stole a dragon from it's Rider, killed the Rider and twisted the dragon's mind. It was a 'twisted relationship from the moment the Rider was killed' Brom had said. When he had finished a long lecture about the king and Mrs. D had long ago left to go home we finally broke for dinner. I helped him whenever I could feeling guilty for him to do it himself.

"How will you and Mrs D break up my training?" I asked.

"She will train you where she can in arms, I will be more of a literary teacher and teach you about the races of Alagaesia and the land itself plus some strategy so you know what to do and when to do it so you make no foolish mistakes. Eragon, will train you in magic but only the basics. That harder stuff will be left for your teachers in the elven lands." He replied. I nodded.

"What are the elves like? Mrs. D acts more human and I understand why but what do they really act like? Are they as small as people think?" I asked.

"Fair Folk in Alagaesia, are tall, raven haired except a few, very strong and flexible as well as fast. They are rather a strange race, it is not uncommon for them to twist the truth or only tell you parts of it for you cannot lie in the ancient language. You shouldn't anger one because like the Riders, they can live for extended amounts of time and in a world when you need allies, it's dangerous." He replied taking out his pipe and lighting it. "The elves excel in a lot of things. Magic, armory, fighting. Even the weakest elf could defeat you in a duel. So be prepared to lose if you go against one. Both sexes are trained to fight and both go to war. They are not the females of our race who flea at danger unless they fight. In other words, they are magical beings whose blood flows with magic."

"How will Onyx affect me?" I questioned.

"Your appearance will change as well as strength, speed, some flexibility. Your ears will have a more apparent tip and your facial features will angle more." He replied. So much change was expected in my life.

_'All will be well Little One.' _Onyx told me. Her voice reverberated through my mind like a voice through an empty hallway.

After dinner after I had helped Brom put the dishes away after washing them I went back to my tree to study for my Interval Test in band. Onyx came and looked at my laptop screen to see what I was doing and asked questions in her broken speech.

_'They seem difficult Little One.' _She said.

_'They are but once you understand and find ways to remember them it's easier.' _I told her.

_'Why must you learn these?' _ She asked.

_'It will make me a better musician.' _ I replied with a smile. She snorted.

_'If intervals will make you a better musician than following a rock lizard will make me a better dragon.' _She quipped. I had to laugh at that and moments later she did. Her laugh always caught me off guard. It sounded like a broken growl.

That night before I went to bed Brom warned me to close the membranes on the tree because a storm was coming that night. I was worried how the tree would hold. I didn't know how long it had been house or it could withstand as a house. I closed them all and made sure the papers in the study were in drawers or held down by something. It held, though at times I thought it would snap at any moment. Onyx slept next to me, flicking her tail as if she was dreaming.

The walnut like object woke me again. I grudgingly got out of the bed and dressed while unhooking the membranes and checking for any damage which I was glad to see none. Even though they were thin, they did the job and held. Brom knocked at my door a while later.

"I talked to the school. As long as Onyx behaves, she will be welcome to be with and when she is bigger she'll be able to hang around the campus. As soon as she doesn't break it then she can stay, but if she breaks it then she may have to leave unless otherwise noted." He said. Onyx did a little flip in the air.

"How will I conceal her?" I asked.

"Why would you conceal her? You are the last Rider. Let the world know and be proud!" He replied.

"I don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"It's good that you are thinking about precautions but the king nor his minions would go after you when your dragon is young. He will wait until she can at least defend herself and they can justify she fought back." Brom advised. "He isn't that stupid and it will give him time to decide if you are a threat or not."

_'Hear that? You're coming to school.' _ I asked my dragon. She licked my cheek with her barbed tongue.

"The Riders have indeed risen." I heard him say as he descended down the wooden steps.


	5. Chapter 5

_ARYA_

As I got off the bus with Onyx clinging to my shoulder I felt people staring and heard them whispering. They didn't know why I had some reptilian creature on my shoulder. I walked to my English ignoring the people around me. My English teacher stared at Onyx for a moment.

"You're a Rider?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"When did she hatch?" My nerves started telling me not to say much or anything.

"Don't remember." I said. She nodded and went back to typing our warm-up. As the announcements started up I realized they make the announcement of me being a Rider. As my predictions came true I felt something in the air stir as if it was restless. The air was shifting and I knew it was because the world knew the last free Rider, opposed the king. I let a smile form on my lips. Let him come, let him fear for his kingdom.

"We are welcoming a legend into our school this very day. A land known as Alagaesia that has long been hidden, an egg has emerged from. A dragon's egg. The dragon hatched not a week ago. Her Rider is our very own Arya Tor. Treat her with respect, do not treat her with loyalty because it will only attract attention. Though the forces of her and the evil king will collide we will support her in her fight. Praise the Riders as they once were for she shall bring back their former glory!" The voice I recognized as Brom's said. The class turned toward me.

"What's your dragon's name?" A kid asked. This time Onyx extended her mind out to everyone.

_'Onyx.' _She replied. The kid nodded a shy smile on his face.

My classes went on, I received mixed looks from different kids and teachers. Most were glad and in awe but some were angry and defensive. Band was a mix of talking to Onyx and I about Alagaesia.

"What's it like?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been there. Onyx appeared in my room." I replied.

_'It is a land of many mysteries but also a land of sorrow, pain and greed. It was out of greed and pain the land is now tainted by an evil king after he and his servants slayed the opposing Riders and Galbatorix rose to a tainting power. The land itself is very beautiful and full of wonders. If only the king were gone it could be more enjoyable.' _Onyx said to all the students.

"So what are your duties?" A bassonist asked. I looked down for a moment before answering. I looked up and met his eyes.

"My original duties were to serve, protect and other things that keep peace. But now it's changed."

"How?" The teacher asked. I met her eyes next.

"Kill the false king." I replied feeling an edge in my voice. Her eyes flashed with a startled gasp.

"You do know he can kill you with one word right?" Some kid asked.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm in training so I can." I snapped. Everyone shrank back in their seats not wanting to anger me to provoke Onyx. We played our pieces while Onyx commented here and there to me and no one else. It made me happy to have her around but the way some people talked about us worried me.

On our way home I mentioned it to Mrs. D. She didn't answer for a moment and I realized she may have disagreed with Brom getting permission for me to bring Onyx to school.

"They will do that for a while. You have a dangerous being they are unfamiliar with. I don't agree with what Brom did but I understand his motives." She replied.

"Why do you disagree?" I asked.

"Because it could put both of you at greater risk for the king to come here and confront you. You are not ready for that. Even combat with me is iffy With him, there is hardly any chance no offense. He has had years to perfect and modify his skills." She replied slowly. "With time you will be a hardened warrior that most will think twice about dueling but not yet. For now, you learn and sharpen your skills until the time is."

"Will I ever be good enough to join the Riders ranks?"

"In time yes. Remember everyone started out like you; a beginner."

"I hope so." I murmured.

"You will. Trust me. Normally I don't take on helping train the Riders but I felt you were worthy enough." She said looking at me with a smile. "You show enough promise and with time it will turn into reality." We pulled into the long dirt road that led to the trees where Brom and I stayed.

After sparring for a few hours with Mrs D managing to hit her once on the shoulder and learning the ancient language with Brom I felt more confident I could join the Riders ranks. Onyx was learning some things too even though she couldn't fly, she could still learn languages and stuff. Mrs. D stayed for dinner that night and spoke hints about her homeland. Her eyes lit up with pride when she spoke of the land.

"I hope you enjoy your visit when you start training there. It is a sight very few are fortunate live to see." She said.

"I hope to see it." I agreed.

After dinner I went back to my tree and started writing the runes of the Ancient Language from the scroll Brom gave me. It was more difficult than I thought but I enjoyed the challenge.

**Sorry this took so long! Got writer's at the beginning. If you can tell I am sorry. The ultimate test will begin in one of the next chapters...depends on when I can make it work! If you have any ideas let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

As I woke up for school, before the walnut alarm thing even began to buzz I listened to the birds of the morning sing. It calmed me and brought me peace even when things seemed to spin out of control. I got up after resetting the alarm that went off. Onyx stretched like a cat revealing her ever growing teeth I knew would soon penetrate armor.

_'Good Morning.' _I said to her.

_'What a beautiful one it is. Good morning, I take it you slept well?' _She greeted. I smiled.

_'I did.' _I told her. I heard a knock at my door and I looked at Onyx weirdly. It was to early for Brom to be checking on me. I grabbed a knife and slowly made my way to the door. I looked out a little hole and saw it was indeed Brom, his face was worried though. I tossed the knife aside and opened the door.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him. He held up a piece of parchment.

"A letter of terrible news from the Varden." He grimly replied handing it to me to read. Thankfully, it was written in english.

"A Shade has been rumored to have risen on Galbatorix's side." He said.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"Your break for Thanksgiving starts tomorrow right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why? Are we going to them?" I answered.

"No, I will. You will stay with Mrs. D." He replied shaking his head.

"But-"

"No buts, you are not strong enough. Yet. This would be disastrous if you showed up and were killed without even halfway starting your training. You have much to learn and killing a Shade is no way to learn it. If you do it will be luck most likely." He replied. I looked at the ground knowing he was right. I couldn't kill a Shade so soon in my training. It just wasn't possible.

"So then Mrs. D would train me while you're gone?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Just called her before coming up here. She's not happy with it, but she'll deal." He said nodding though I heard his worry increase when she was mentioned.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Don't know. It depends on what they need me to do. I will tell them of you but ask to leave you be until your training with me, is halfway or complete. They will want to meet you and understand your side on things. I will not give away any details, just Onyx has hatched and her Rider has risen. No name, no character traits, nothing. I need you to be a secret for a while until we understand what you really are capable of. I mean REALLY capable of. I sense great power in you and I need to teach you how to harness it as if it was an energy source." He said.

"How can I have great power when I am a normal human being? It's not like I have ancient blood in me." I said. The look on his face told me I didn't know half of my own story.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked my voice rising.

"The people you were living with, are not your real parents. Your biological parents gave you to them so you would be safe. Like me, they were running from the Empire and your birth put them in more danger. You have ancient blood that runs through you. It's filled with magic and other things that make you more powerful. Tell me, have you ever felt like you could be capable of bigger things than just normal stuff. You could do things no one else could?" I looked at him like he had gone insane. First I realize why I look like no one in my family then he asks me a weird question. Before I go to say he's insane, as if it was planned, I felt the blood humming through my veins as if it was agreeing with him.

"How do you know this?" I whispered feeling like my whole world was falling apart.

"Because, I knew your parents and so did Mrs. D. Your mother had some Cherokee blood, your father well he is a different story I will tell another time. Your mother got involved in Alagaesia when her brother was killed by the king when he was walking in the woods. She somehow had elven blood in her veins making her a valued person. She vowed vengeance and joined the Varden. Her long ancestry is filled with blood that runs thick with magic."

_'Like the dragons. We don't know what we can do until we do it. We can't use it on command. We just do things when it feels right.' _Onyx added. Brom nodded in her direction.

"Exactly. I am not surprised Onyx picked you. You are capable of great things Arya. You are the biggest hope, even bigger than the Varden may think. I would never steer you wrong with this. If you want while I am at the Varden I will find things about your mother and father and find documents that prove my point. I know you don't believe me but just trust me." He said he voice pleading at the end. I thought about it. Could I really have been living with a foster family? Is this why people asked me if I was adopted?

"Was it a legal adoption?" I asked.

"Not technically. I don't know exactly what they did." He replied.

"I would like it if you did get stuff about my parents. Now that I know I've been living a lie or whatever, I want to know my real story." I murmured. He put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes glistening with regret and something else. Was it love? Could he have been my father? But who was my mother?

"I will. I swear to it. I know you've been lied to. Just so you know, I will only lie if it means to save you, not save me or anyone else. Same thing with Mrs. D" He said. I nodded once. "Get ready for school. Mrs. D is coming to get you." He walked out of my tree and down the steps but before he left he gave one glance over his shoulder and I thought I saw tears.

After getting ready and shaking myself of the sight of tears from Brom, I went to his tree for breakfast. He was silent and said very little showing no signs of crying. When Mrs. D came I reluctantly left wondering if he would be okay. On the drive to the school Mrs. D was quiet at first but began to speak as we neared the parking lot.

"So I wanted to tell you something. Something about your parents." She said slowly.

"Okay." I said. She didn't say anything until she parked but kept the car running. When she took her hands off the wheel I saw her hands were shaking terribly. She clasped them together to hide it. She seemed unsure of what to do, as if she was weighing about telling me what she wanted too.

"I know you question how you were really brought into this world. But I want you to know your father and I, we wanted the best." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. I was opening my mouth to say something when I stopped. What did she just say? Did I hear her right?

"Did you just say you're my mom?" I asked softly not trusting my voice feeling tears flood my eyes. She didn't look at me at first but when she did, behind her tears I knew she was telling the truth. I felt my stomach clench.

"But how?" I asked feeling anxious and just wanting to get out of the car. She laid her hand on mine and I felt a comforting stream of strength surge through the contact.

"It's a story for another time. I'll tell it when Brom is gone since I'll be living in one of the trees to protect you." She replied looking out her window. "You don't have to believe me, you don't have to speak to me other than outside of training and school." I didn't say anything for a while.

"I do believe you. It will just take time for it to sink in." I whispered.

"I understand." She murmured. "Shall we face the day?"

"Yeah. Will anyone know?"

"Not yet. If anyone knows now than it will be a target for Galbatorix to shoot for." She replied shaking her head.

"He'll use me against you." I whispered. She nodded stiffly.

"Exactly. Even though I wish I could tell everyone, I know it would bring more pain." She squeezed my hand before getting out of the car. I grabbed my bag mentally shaking myself from the shock of the news. Now I understood more of the meaning 'Right under your nose'.


	7. Chapter 7

My thoughts couldn't focus on any of my classwork or band. I screwed up majorly on a part and had half the Clarinet section bitching at me about it. It took all my strength not to kick their asses but Onyx stepped in. She had called all of them stupid and question whether they were human or not for making fun of my mistake when they had most likely made some like it. The band director did nothing but nod and smile at my dragon who was perched on the top of my stand but out of the way so I could see her conduct.

"I agree with the dragon. I am sure all of you had made a mistake like hers at least once in your band career. Leave her alone and focus on you own parts." She had said. The class settled down but I heard whispers among the other players.

When school was over and after plus period (study hall) I walked over to Mrs. D's room. I waited patiently as she got her stuff together not saying a word.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied opening the door for her. We didn't speak until we reached her car.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. Got crabbed at for messing up a part though in band."

"Why?"

"I couldn't focus. What you told me this morning shocked me and I still can't believe it. Will you tell me more later?" I replied. She remained silent as we began our drive to the tree houses.

"I should have waited to tell you." She murmured.

"It's better I know now then later. What if you were on your death bed when you told me? I would be better off knowing sooner than later." I said. "When is Brom leaving?"

"He left after you did for school." She replied. "We'll talk about this later." I nodded.

"You staying in Brom's tree?"

"Nope."

"Where?" She looked at me with a fierce gleam in her eyes.

"Your office. That way we can talk more." She replied. I nodded though there still was the thought of 1) she is my teacher and 2) I didn't have a clue what to think of the news she told me.

When we got to the tree houses and I went to mine to change and put my bookbag away. She met me by the shed.

"What are we doing today?" She tossed me the branch we first used and I groaned knowing I would be covered in more bruises. Again. I stood at the ready position prepared for anything she would throw at me. We circled for a few minutes waiting for the right moment to attack. Then she lunged forward to hit my shoulder which I blocked. She swung toward my head I ducked to avoid it. We exchanged blows I was able to hold her off longer and hit her a few times. With one last blow to each other she held up a hand.

"We've done enough. You've improved which is good. A few more times like this and soon you will be better." She said. I nodded my breathing short and labored. "Though it will take you a while to get in shape. I suggest running the trails early in morning or after training, do some stretches as well. You are getting there. I'm proud." I looked down unable to meet her eyes anymore. I still had no idea what to think.

"I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life. At the time Brom and I thought it was a good idea at the time. Maybe it wasn't but we were desperate. We didn't want you to get hurt or killed." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"I just don't know what to think. Part of me is glad I know my roots and who my actual parents are but the other part I feel angry because you did what you did. Maybe it was for the best." I whispered. She pulled me into a hug and though I was reluctant, I accepted it. Her arms felt familiar and something reverberated within me as if it was saying she was telling the truth; she was my mom.

"I've needed you." I whispered hearing my voice crack as tears flooded my eyes at the realization I wasn't alone and I wasn't abandoned. She held me tighter and I felt tears on my shoulder.

"I know. I shouldn't have thought about leaving you. Brom and I later regretted it but it was to late then. You had already established a home and to take you away would be cruel." She said.

"Don't beat yourself up. You and Brom did what was best for me." I said.

"We still should have kept you close then none of the abuse would have happened. You would never have to question your existence. We loved you then and we love you know. I really do. When I saw you walk in my room the first day of school my heart nearly stopped. I didn't think you lived here." She said. "I brought in Brom to talk about the Riders which coincidentally enough Onyx hatched for you." She pulled away to look into my eyes her own were filled with tears.

"It's weird how things just seem to work out as if they were planned isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"It is indeed." She agreed.

After training I took a quick shower then helped make dinner which was pasta salad with assorted vegetables and my favorite Raspberry Vinaigrette. We talked about what my life was like before Onyx had hatched for me. I didn't want to go down memory lane but I knew she needed to know. After I was done she was angry and paced around the room her aura crackling with what she was feeling.

"If I could have controlled what happened I would have and you would have been happy not belittled." She said angrily. I stood and blocked her path.

"Don't beat yourself up. You did what was best for everyone. Look, we are reunited, I am a Rider. That's all that matters." I told her. She looked away obviously thinking about what I had said and nodded though it was reluctant.

"Fine. But if I ever run into them, they will be sorry. I'm warning you now." She said her voice calmer. We went back to eating dinner but I could tell she was still angry at herself and Brom for letting me fall into my own hell. But I knew in many ways while I trained and was a Rider, she would do her best to make up for it. We talked about some of the powers that were thought the dragons had.

"No one really knows what powers they possess. Strange things happen when dragons are around." She told me. "Has anything happened when Onyx was around?"  
"Not that I have noticed." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed by into one week when Brom was gone in Alagaesia. He sent a letter when he could explaining to me what was going on and the workings of the democracies. He explained more of the evil the King has caused but warned me of one thing. That the Varden's suspicions were indeed correct. Galbatorix had a new minion; a Shade. A Shade is a person is possessed or allows evil spirits to control them and they have no control. He warned me the Shade was named Durza and may come after me. But he said Mrs.D's friend Eragon was on his way to help make sure we would be okay and he would be there in a couple of days. Brom would not return by the looks of it and the tone he used when writing betrayed his fear. Mrs. D and I trained most of Thanksgiving which was when Eragon arrived on a beautiful white horse with no tack or bridle just saddlebags on his pack. I remembered some of the training in the elven ways she had taught me.

"Whoa Folkvir." He whispered in what I recognized as the Ancient Language. He greeted Mrs. D warmly in the language leaving me standing there awkwardly with a bow half strung with an arrow. When they finished talking and Eragon had dismounted his horse and took the saddlebags off his back then sent him away to roam the woods. He held his hand over his sternum and spoke

"Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda." I mirrored to greeting which he smiled at.

"Dania has taught you well." He observed. I nodded still at loss of words. He was tall, had blond her that wasn't short but it wasn't long like most guys, his ears were painted and his eyes were brown.

"Brom sent me to protect you guys since the Shade is indeed on the lose. Rumor has it he was coming from Uru'baen but no one knows where." He said. "Have you been training?"

"I have. I started pretty much when I told them I had been chosen." I replied.

"Where is your dragon." I looked at Mrs. D who nodded that he was trustworthy.

_'Onyx, someone is here to meet you.' _I told her. She flew from a bunch of trees and I could tell she had been hunting. Her size was increased by half an inch and I knew I would soon take up my name as a Dragon Rider.

"Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai" He spoke bowing to her.

_'What did he say?' _ I asked her.

_'He said he would not harm you and to be friends.' _She replied. _'I accept __vanyali__.' _Mrs. D showed him the tree he could stay in and that we would meet in Brom's from meals and meetings. He went to his tent bounding up the steps with no effort and came down quickly.

"Would you tell us what other news of Alagaesia?" Mrs. D asked.

"I shall as we eat tonight. I would like to see the Rider as she trains to see what she can do so far." He replied. I swallowed knowing he was very powerful and compared to him I was a weakling. He unsheathed his sword with had a gold and black hilt and a jagged blade that reminded me of a lightning bolt. I took one of the swords from the armory shed.

"How? We will shred each other to pieces?" I asked.

"Let me show you." He whispered some words in the Ancient Language and a a silver orb appeared between his fingers. When he finished he slashed his hand leaving no mark and nodded satisfied.

"Now I shall teach you how to guard your blade." He told me. "Geuloth du knifr." He told me how to pronounce them and I did as he had done. I noticed a decrease in my strength and looked at him questioningly.

"You will lose energy when you use magic. That is why you must find your limits Arya- Shur'tugal." I nodded and got into the ready stance. I quickly realized Mrs. D and Brom were telling the truth that elves excelled in everything and I quickly lost strength used to fend off his blows. I tried to use whatever tactics I remembered Mrs. D teaching me and used them to hopefully gain ground which I did gain but quickly lost again. I got him on his knees then I realized the tip of his blade was under my throat.

"You have promise." He whispered removing his blade. He hadn't even broke a sweat or breathing hard but I was.

"Thank you Eragon." I replied.

"You will use Ebrithil and you will use it with your other elven teachers as well." He corrected. I turned away in embarrassment.

"Yes Ebrithil." I murmured.

"I think it's best if we get dinner started. Arya has started break until Monday so she has more time to train between now and then." Mrs. D said stepping in saving me from further humiliation.

Dinner was spent with Eragon talking to Mrs. D about everything that was going on in both the elven community and Alagaesia itself. I soon got tired of it and thought about music, Onyx and other things instead. But there came a time when I got tired of it all completely.

"Can I be excused?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. You feeling alright?" Mrs. D replied.

"I'm fine. I have an English test tomorrow I need to study for and I need to shower." I answered.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She said.

She did keep her promise and came in at least 30 minutes later after I had taken my shower and had my Macbeth book out studying.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were awfully quiet." She asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. Tired and I need to study for this test." I insisted. She looked at me intently her brown eyes seeming to search my soul. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You're hiding something." She said not as a question. I went back to reading and jotting down notes I need to remember. "Arya." I snarled and looked at her.

"What is going on?" She asked an edge in her voice.

"Well I seem to be constantly belittled by Eragon too. Maybe I should go back to my parents and listen to them!" I yelled.

"He is trying to help you!"

"By constantly making me feel stupid?"

"He is pointing out things that could lean the elves in your favor when you come."

"If I survive." I quipped.

"What?"

"If I survive. I know you and Brom think he will come after me know that the rumors of her egg being taken from Galbatorix and hatching are flooding the air of Alagaesia. Do you really think Galbatorix will let that happen without investigating, capturing me and or killing me if I don't join him." I snapped.

"You will survive because you have a better chance!"

"What chance is that? What chance do I have that he cannot surpass?" I asked. She didn't answer. "I thought so." I went back to my studying and she went up the study to set up her room shutting the membrane door. I felt guilty for saying the things I did but not what I meant about Eragon. I'm not stupid, I know I have a lot to learn and much more. I don't need someone else to tell me. I growled and threw my notes in the corner knowing I could ruin the book. Onyx came from her cushion in the room.

_'Tell me what's going on.' _She said. I had no idea how she was learning to speak so fast. From what it seemed like they couldn't until they were a few months old. But I guess she had Brom teaching her at an early age so she had an advantage. I went about what Eragon was doing and how it made me feel completely stupid then the news of Mrs. D being my mom and how it was affecting me. I sighed at the end knowing I sounded like a snob and or a bitch depending on someone's view.

_'What do I do?' _I asked silently.

_'These are tests the world lays upon us to learn and grow wiser from. All of these shape you into the person you will be later on in life. Just be patient and get through these times. It's time for bed anyway and I assume you want a good grade on that test in the morning. You can study some more later but sleep comes first.' _She replied. I nodded putting my notes on the bedside table and shutting the light. I sighed hoping my mind would soon turn off and to my delight within minutes I was asleep.


End file.
